


Truth or dare?

by sntgstylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sntgstylez/pseuds/sntgstylez
Summary: After a long day at work, Jake and Amy found themselves playing truth or dare, with an unexpected twist.“I dare you to kiss me.”
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago
Kudos: 26





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So, this is my first fic ever and I’m very excited, I have lots of ideas and I can’t wait to share them with you.  
> Let me know what u think about it!!  
> (Also forgive for my mediocre English, I’m Italian and I’m in love with this show!!)
> 
> [ I actually don’t know if this type of fic has already been written so enjoy it!!]
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!
> 
> LOVE Y’ALL

Shaw’s, 11:34pm

After a big drug bust, the squad reunited at Shaw’s, where was actually celebrated a party and accordingly there is open bar.  
Charles,Rosa,Gina,Jake and Amy were sitted in a booth, talking about cases or celebrities (mostly Gina) and enjoying their time together, while Holt and Terry were talking to some superiors about that previous drug bust.

“Guys, I’mma head off ‘cause I saw the ig story of an amazing celebrity that is near my apartment so byyyeeee” Gina said before heading out, almost running. “Uhm, that reminded me that I have to go too,bye” Rosa added with the same expression on her face that rarely changes.  
“How weird! They left at the same time” Charles wondered before receveing a phone call by Genevieve. “They’re dating, you know that right?” Amy asked. “Of course,it’s so obvious” Jake immediately responded “How could Charles not notice that?”he added “It’s Charles we’re talking about” Amy said, taking another sip from her drink.  
“Hey guys, that was Genevieve at the phone that told me that Nikolaj couldn’t sleep...so, bed story time!! See you on Monday!!” Charles came back to the booth a little too worried and immediately head off.  
“Soooo..it’s just the two of us” Jake said, looking dearly at her.  
“I think there also are Terry and Holt over there” Amy pointed, not seeing anybody tough.  
“They’ve long gone..apparently the captain of the 54th was annoying the hell out of them” Jake laughed.  
“Oh..that’s..nice” she said, looking at her drink.  
“Yeah..do you have to go home..to Teddy?” he gently asked.  
“We broke up, about a week ago. Didn’t you know that?”  
“I did not, as you noticed” he added, laughing at his partner.  
“Yeah..sorry, I have told that only to Rosa,it’s still pretty fresh”  
“I’m sorry Ames” she shuddered, hearing Ames from his lips.  
“Oh,don’t be..it should have ended months ago” she smiled “when I started realizing..” she whispered.  
“What?”  
“Oh nothing, wanna play something?” she asked, hoping to change argument.  
“How about truth or dare?”  
“Sounds fun”  
He smirked, taking the last sip from his beer “Okay, I’ll start.. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Okay okay okay..have you ever done something bad without getting caught?”  
“You know me Jake, I haven’t” she laughed  
“Santiago, you disappoint me.. you’ve been caught!!”  
“I haven’t done anything bad you idiot” she smiled  
“Uhm..thanks for the idea of your next dare” he winked at her, laughing.  
After a lot of rounds, she found herself laughing so hard and smiling so much, that’s the effect he had (has) on her.  
“Soo..last few rounds?” he asked  
“Sure.. go ahead”  
“Truth or dare?” he asked  
“Truth”  
“Have you ever had a crush on someone in the workplace?”  
“Yeah, I still have” she admitted it out loud for the first time.  
“Uhh, now I’m curious”  
“You can ask only one question.. Ha ha!”  
“Shit, I choose truth too” he smiled gently, holding her gaze.  
“And you, have you ever had a crush on someone in the workplace?” she asked shyly.  
“Yeah, I still have and it’s killing me cause I think she doesn’t like me back” he answered, looking to his shoes with a hand in his curly hair.  
“Sorry to hear that..”  
“Nah, you don’t have to be sorry, let’s just go on..truth or dare?” he continued, ignoring the first part of his speech.  
“Truth”  
“Boring ,Santiago, boring, you always choose truth” he laughed, and she was happy to see his smile again.  
“Why did you and Teddy broke up?” he looked at her, hope in his eyes.  
“Because he noticed that I had feeling for someone else, and it’s true..” she said, honestly.  
“Ouch, actually me and Sophia broke up for the same reason..ya know, cause I had a crush on you, and..I think I still have..” she was speechless “I have had for a long time now.. you make me smile and I can’t help it.. you’re amazing and I just needed to tell you because this secret has been killing me.. but you don’t have to say anything..” he continued and she stayed silent, her mouth slightly open.  
“Uhm, I’m sorry Ames, I shouldn’t have told you that” he finished, a little embarassed.  
“Let’s go on.. I choose dare, ya know.. a little bit of fun..surprise me Santiago” he smiled a little.  
“I dare you to kiss me” she looked at him, while he’s smiling, confused.  
“Wh- Amy, I don’t understand..”  
“Jake, I want you to kiss me..cause I can’t wait another sec-“ she was interrupted by his lips on hers. The kiss started slowly but immediately became more fierce: she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, while his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer. Their bodies were attached to each other while they were both deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, after long five minutes of making out, he rested his forehead on hers and smiled.  
“I think someone has a crush on me” he whispered widely to her ear. Two can play at that game..she tought.  
“I think someone is in love with me” she put her hand on his tight, squeezing.  
“God, you’re the smartest detective” he laughed, kissing her again, just for a few seconds.  
“I’ve been denying those feelings for you for too long...I really like you Detective Peralta” he smiled and she reaches with her thumb his cheek.  
“Me too, Cap’n Santiago” he said with a smirk on his face.  
“God, let’s go.. I’m already turned on” she made him laugh and she could swear that his laugh is the most beautiful thing in the whole world. She really hopes that she could make him smile like this forever. 

And that’s how it goes.  
After three years, they’re at Shaw’s, sitting at the same booth and they’re kissing. But there are two differences.. the wedding ring on their finger and the theme of the party.  
They just had a sex reveal one and guess what?  
Jake can finally decide if their baby should be named after John McClane or Holly Gennaro.  
“Welcome to the family, Mac Peralta-Santiago” he smiles at his wife, touching her baby bump with enthusiasm.  
“Still can’t believe I let you chose” she sighead, laughing at the amazing sight of her husband, that will also become the best father to her child (or better, children- she hopes).  
“This pal’s already my best friend..shit,don’t tell Charles or he will faint” he laughs,kissing her slowly.  
“Who would have tought it?” she asked  
“You know, you and I, a married couple, expecting a baby boy..it’s just so perfect” she added, finding herself smiling and cupping Jake’s face with both her tiny little hands.  
“I love you Ames” he whispered  
“I love you too Jake” this time, she kissed him..and ,right now, she knows that she’s never been happier.

At the sight of her dorky beautiful husband.

At the knowledge of having amazing friends and family.

At the knowledge of her marvelous job.

And, finally, at her baby.. that already had the best dad and (she really really hopes) the best mom.

At her life.

Amy Santiago has never been happier.


End file.
